That Blonde Haired Girl Is Now Gone
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily has packed up her bags and left. The team is left with a puzzle to try and figure out why. Will they be able to figure it out and find their blonde haired girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Missing

Summary: Emily has run away. Is there something more to it?

Emily

I grabbed my bag and climbed out the window.

I left the gate and continued running.

Jayden

"Hey Emily?" I asked knocking on her door.

When I walked in….she was gone. She wasnt there.

 _Where could she be?_

I looked around, hoping she was hiding...but she wasn't. She. Emily. She...she….She was gone….

The first thing I did was run out of her room, I looked around the house, desperately. I called out her name. No response. Everyone else was out to dinner. I saw a note taped to the fridge. I pulled it off the door, and read.

 _I'm sorry._

 _Is that what you wanted to hear? "I'm sorry"? Well, you have it. I am sorry. I needed an escape. I needed something that wasn't here...or perhaps….something that this place had, that my next destination wont. Please understand. I was living in a shell, like a robot._

 _Wake up._

 _Eat._

 _Train._

 _Fight._

 _Eat._

 _Train._

 _Socialize._

 _It was becoming a chore to me. LIFE was becoming a chore. A chore that was becoming harder and harder each day that went by! It's like moving bricks. The first day, one brick, the next, 2 and so on and so on. I had to move them all at once. And that was something I could no longer do._

 _I loved you all, you tried to save me, but how can you save a girl who was already dead long ago?_

… _.you can't._

 _I guess this is a goodbye…_

 _Emily._

I dropped the note and immediately went to the phone. I dialed the police. She was right, we were getting her help, she was seeing a therapist. But I guess we were too late.

 _No! Don't think that way Jayden!_

I sighed twiddling my thumbs, waiting for the police to arrive.

Emily

I kept walking. My plan, go straight. If I reach water, I follow the edges. I'll avoid police until I find somewhere to call "home", or as much as a home I could get. I chuckled quietly and kept walking.

 _Pit_

 _Pat_

 _Pit_

 _Pat_

 _Pit_

 _Pat_

I listened to my feet. I listened to the wind. I listened to the trees, the distance….I listened to the Earth as it guided me. I listened to instinct.

 **Hey guys….**

 **It has been forever since I've written and I guess school just got me caught up and stressed. Lately I've been finding myself needing this outlet so Ill probably be a bit more active.**

 **I'll be honest with you. Some of the material you will see in this little story may actually be true. I have experience with running away. I have experience with the thoughts. It's something I'm currently battling with now….**

 **I just want you to know I am glad to, as always, answer any questions you may have. I hope this story will touch you in ways the others have because kids who typically run away are facing something huge in their lives. It may seem like a grain of sand to you, but to them it's like a boulder. Bullying, abuse, anything. It can be absolutely anything and these people, they walk around like nothing's wrong with them. So be careful of what you say to someone, because something can be taken more than one way and you never know someone's history. Everyone has their own story and you don't know what it is. So just please be careful with what you say to someone. Somethings shouldn't be joked about (examples:suicide, abuse, bullying, rape, sexuality, gender, etc)**

 **That is the end of this ramble.**

 **-BaybieBlue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Solution To The End?

Jayden

 _She's gone. She isnt here. How can it be? She was doing so well...What happened?_

I sighed and got up. I walked into the kitchen and looked down at the note and look back at where its hung. That's odd….there were alphabet letters. Those alphabet letters children used to play with…

I looked at the letters. Not every single letter was here. Did Emily do this?

I read the letters.

 _ **E, L, A, M, I, L, S, O, T, P, P**_

I started making a list of words that were possible:

 _Apostle Limp._

 _Topples Mail._

 _Topples Mil A,_

 _Optima Spell_

 _Impost Lapel,_

 _Polite Lamps._

 _Polite, Palms._

 _Polite Plasm._

 _Polite Psalm._

It continued on and on.

Kevin walked in.

"Hey...Jayden….you okay?" He asked.

I looked down and let out a sigh.

"Her smile felt so real. She's my girlfriend Kevin...and I failed her. She's gone. Her smile was so real...after she got her laptop...she spent all her time on that thing when she can…" And that's when it occured to me.

 _Laptop Smile._

It fit. I ran to her room and searched for her laptop. I uncovered it in her vents. She had it hidden in there….she knew WE would find it, and not the police.

A note was with it.

 _Congratulations. You found me. You found my secrets. Do you have the guts to enter it?_

I opened up her laptop, desperate for answers.

 _Emily_

 _Locked_

Her computer was password protected.

I tried typing in answers Emily would probably use.

 _Tisk Tisk Tisk, can you guess the password?_

I decided to enter "smile"

It unlocked!

 **(Next paragraph may be triggering)**

Pages online opened up. Pages that were pro-ana, pro-mia, pro….pro everything. I found pages about cutting that were graphic. _Take the blade to your wrist! Listen to its calls, your calls, to jump from your skin!_ It read. I scrolled through her computer, asking Antonio to do recovery, in case she deleted anything.

Antonio found a few files, her illustrating her plans, all of which were trashed. Plans to go to an island, plans to go underground, plans to change her name and leave...None of which were able to be reliable.

Then….well, we found a video. Titled "WATCH ME!"

So….we did what anyone else would do….we watched.

 _Im sorry. Im so very sorry. I can't...I can't handle it anymore. The constant struggle, the WILL TO STAY ALIVE!_ She screamed…. _I can't….I found my solution to the end..._

The video ended…

 **Hey guys, Heres another chapter, short, but a chapter. We're slowly getting into the puzzles. I have this story mapped out for the most part, I know what puzzles will go in, I may start to make the puzzles happen between chapters so you guys can try to guess as well if you want. Im going to try out a few things. Anyone have any idea on why Emily ran?**

 **-BaybieBlue**


End file.
